macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
Complete Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Lineup 2016
GMC Trucks and Toro Tractors * Hi-Roller Skating Clowns * NYPD Motorcycle Units * The Pride of West Virginia University Mountaineer Marching Band * Amy Kule * 90 Parade Clowns * Celebrating 90 Years Banner * Macy's Yellow Stars * Pilgrim Men and Women Balloon Heads * Autumn Leaves and Pilgrims * Tom Turkey * Turkey Tech Football Players & Fans * Turkey Mascot * Charlie Brown with his Kite (Peanuts Worldwide) * Colorful Party Hat Costumes * Snoopy's Doghouse * Breakfast Clowns with Egg Trike * 123 Sesame Street * Thomas the Tank Engine (Fisher-Price) (retired) * Slumber Party Clowns * Joe E. Newsome High School Wolfpack Marching Band * Sprout Free to Play (retired) * People in Coats * Pre-K Clowns (retired) * Ronald McDonald's Big Red Shoe Car * Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) * On The Roll Again * Colorful Kits Toy Outfits * Harrison High School Marching Band * School Bus Mini Car (retired) * Stilt Pencils & Apple (retired) * Nutty Professor Einstein & Wacy Graduates (retired) * Paddington Bear (The Weinstein Company) (retired) * BaseBall (since 2014) (retired) * BaseBall All Stars Clowns * Take Me Out To The Ball Game (retired) * Baseball Outfits (retired) * Planter's Nutmobile (retired) * Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger (Saban Brands) * Malt Shop Clowns * Cary Senior High School Marching Band * Pool Balls Clowns (retired) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Racing Rabbits (retired) * Rocking Turtle (retired) * Sayat Nova Dance Company * Pikachu (The Pokemon Company International) * It's All Rock N Roll Float * Road Crew * Airplane Hello Kitty (Sanrio) * Birthday Party Clowns * Girl Scouts Building A Better World * Girl Scout Outfits * Wiggle Worm (retired) * Artist Clowns * Spirit Of America Cheerleaders * Trixie The Dog (retired) * Circus Clowns * Krazy Glue Fun House Float * People Tall Stacking of Cups & Hat & Bathtub Outfits * Diary Of A Wimpy Kid (Abrams Publishing) * Big City Cheer * Macy's Great American Marching Band * Goldie Blox Girl-Powered Spinning Machine (retired) * Girls Constuctions Workers (retired) * Trolls (Dreamworks Animation) * Springtime Clowns & Gnomes * Pop Flower Clowns * Build-A-Bear Workshop's: Discovery Adventure Gloat * Wool Hearts & Spools Outfits * Queen with Hearts * Joker Clowns (since 2010) * Happy Hippo (retired) * Holiday Clowns (retired) * ToughGuy and Bulldog Trycalloon * Keystone Cops & Robbers * Spirit Of America Dance Stars * Celebrating 90th Years Mobile Banner * Felix The Cat'' ''(Dreamworks Animation) (retired) * Dad, Mom, Baby Balloon Heads * Macy's Old Truck (retired) * Daily News Big Apple * Taxi & Apple Outfits & Stilts Statues * NYC Tourist Clowns * Taxi Cab * NYPD Marching Band * Harold The Policeman (retired) * Harold The Fireman * Fire Bridage Clowns with a Firetruck * Kilgore College Rangerettes * Kentucky''' Fried Chicken: The Colonel's Road Trip To NYC * Route Signs Outfits * Patriot Clowns (since 2014) * Dino the Sinclair Dinosaur (Sinclair Oil Corporation) * USA Military Academy Marching Band * Mount RushMore American Pride * Hiking & Fishing Outfits * Holiday Hoedown Clowns * Hawaii All-State Marching Band * '''Stilt Hibiscus * King's Hawaiian: The Aloha Spirit * Hawiian Pineapple Outfits * Silly Seaside Clowns & Bathing Beauties * Skylander's Eruptor (Activision Blizzard) (retired) * Silly Sailors Clowns (since 2012) * Pirate's Booty: Jolly Polly Pirate Ship (Treasure Hunt) (retired) * Pirates Crews * Rex The Happy Dragon (since 2012) * Viking Clowns * China Chendgu- Home Of The Giant Panda (retired) * Angry Birds' Red (Rovio Entertainment) * Grain Valley High School Marching Eagles * Ice Skating Aflac Duck (Aflac Incorporated) (retired) * Frozen Fall Fun * Hockey Outfits * Scrat with his Acorn (20th Century Fox) * Pumpkins * Funny Farm Clowns * Stilt Turkeys (retired) * Turkey Produce Truck * National Dance Institute * The Cranberry Cooperative * Cranberry Pickers Outfits * Greendale High School Marching Band * Stirrin' Up Sweet Sensations * Holiday Train Conductors * Half-Baked Holiday Clowns * Baker Bridage Mini Car * Pillsbury Doughboy (Pillsbury Company) * Winter Wonderland in Central Park (retired) * Yuletide Outfits (retired) * Sleepy Clowns * Red Candy Cane Balloon (retired) * Tap Dancing Christmas Trees * Santa Hat Spongebob SquarePants (Nickelodeon) * Hendrickson High School Hawk Marching Band * Balsams Hills Deck The Halls * Ornaments & Presents Outfits * Elf On The Shelf * Mouse King & Nutcracker Trylcons * Mother Ginger Balloonicle (retired) * Nutty Crackers Ballet Clowns & Sugar Plump Fairies * Heartwarming Holiday Countdown * Blue Nutcrackers Kits Outfits * Prospect High School Marching Knights * Santa's Toy Box Clowns * Rocking White Horse * Rag Doll Clowns * Charlie, Kit & C.J. Holiday Elves * Candy Canes Stilts * Santa's Sleigh * Christmas Costumes * Red Believe Stars (retired) Category:Lineups Category:Parades